Hunter's Chance
by Melomancer
Summary: [FFT Writing Circle Challenge I] Zalbag decides to take the day off at Zirekile Falls to hunt. However, even there things don't quite go according to plan....


It was a sunny day at Zirekile Falls, not too bright, nor too dim – a nice, healthy shade of yellow, one that suited the mood of the day.

It had been a while since Zalbag last went hunting, the death throes of the 50 Year War devouring his childhood like an angry behemoth (then again, it was either that or let Ivalice drown in flames, which would've meant no more hunting either way, so it was all moot).

Regardless, Zalbag was pleased that Dycedarg had agreed to take over for him for a few days. He had been worked to the bone over the latest Death Corps hunt - Wiegraf was a slippery bastard, and had proven to be the biggest timewaster on his schedule – and just to be able to take a few days off to relax and enjoy himself was a relief.

Though, mind you, he felt guilty leaving Ramza to his older brother. Ajora only knows what trials Dycedarg was putting the poor lad through.

------

"Rook to A6. Checkmate again, Ramza."

Ramza looked back dejectedly at Dycedarg. "Alright, you beat me again, brother. Now, can I... uh..." he trailed off, Dycedarg's icy glare hinting at the consequences of finishing that sentence.

"You can leave..." Ramza sighed in relief "...once you actually learn something. Now set the board up again, Ramza. We'll see if you can actually make me try this time."

Ramza groaned, then began to place the pieces again.

------

Poor Ramza. Dycedarg was working the poor lad to death lately, only letting up when he had to step in.

Anyway.

Zalbag leaned over the edge of the falls, leering down at the terrain below in the hopes of catching sight of anything worth hunting – no sense in going after a chocobo when there's a behemoth to be had, afterall – when, in the corner of his peripheral vision he noticed something... odd.

It was a little grey boar, about one foot tall, and blended in quite well with the surrounding shrubbery. Yet, there it was, as plain in day: a wildbow.

Zalbag paused to consider why there was a wildbow – a species not only _known_ to be nearly impossible to find, but also a pain to catch – standing right there in front of him. Then he remembered how Alma was pestering him to get her a ribbon, which is made of wildbow fur, and a royal pain to track down in the auction house.

So then Zalbag had a decision: leave the wildbow alone, in the hopes that it reproduces with its porky relatives so that it may come back from oblivion, or hunt it, take it to a fur store and have the fur made into a ribbon for his little sister?

Well, not really. Zalbag didn't really involve himself much in the affairs of the conservationists, and Alma _really_ did want that ribbon...

Oh, to hell with it. Pulling his sword from his sheathe, Zalbag slowly stalked the wildbow. The hunt was on.

------

The wildbow stooped down, picking up a small twig from the ground and chewing on it. Spitting the bark out in disgust, it let the twig drop to the ground.

A snap rang out behind it. Stiffening, its ears twitched, trying to locate the source of the sound. It turned around slowly, settling its eyes on the arc Knight behind it, crouching behind a small bush.

A few minutes passed, neither one making a move.

Zalbag moved forward a little, accidentally snapping a twig off of the shrubbery he was hiding behind. Convinced that this was a Bad Thing, the wildbow did what any other self-respecting animal would do – it bolted.

It ran as fast as its little legs would let it, literally kicking up a cloud of dust behind it. Terrified out of its wits, the wildbow apparently didn't noticed the cliff-face behind him, running head-first into the stone.

Zalbag slowly walked up towards the... indentation the monster left, a little confused as to what was going on, when he was hard in the chest by a furry-grey blur.

Doubling over in pain, Zalbag could only watch as the wildbow disappeared into a nearby cave.

------

"...Oy, Cedric, wot's the matter? You seem a tad flushed."

"'s nothing, really," Cedric sighed, turning to his dark robed comrade, a grimace crossing his face. "Just a tad hungry. We got any grub left, Nash?"

"Not quite sure," Nash shrugged, his face adopting a nonchalant expression. "Maybe ol' Striker finished the last of it, eh?" he added, nodding to the behemoth in the corner. He (it?) growled softly, glaring at the wizard.

A loud noise echoed through the cavern suddenly, and the ground shuddered slightly. "Wot the hell...?" Nash muttered in surprise. Before he could finish his sentence, a little grey blur dashed by, bowling Cedric over, his armour clanging loudly as it hit the ground.

Before they could react (even Striker was shocked silent), a noble ran into the room, his armour and clothes covered with dirt. "Excuse me, did either of you see a small boar run through here?"

Cedric, still lying on the ground, pointed towards the corrider beside him. "Thanks," the knight replied, chasing down after the runaway beast.

"...What the hell was _that_?" Cedric asked in disbelief, picking himself off the ground.

Nash grinned, twirling his rod around. "T'would be our dinner. Let us make haste!"

Striker growled in agreement.

------

"Damn thing nearly broke my ribs..." grumbled Zalbag, jogging down the stone corridor doubled over, holding the bruise on his thigh.

"Oy, wait!"

Zalbag turned around to see the knight and wizard he saw earlier chasing after him, weapons drawn, the behemoth with them charging beside them, head down. Uh-oh, this wouldn't end well...

"The boar's ours, noble scum!"

Yep, wouldn't end well at all.

Chucking a hastily-casted speed ruin at the three behind him, Zalbag took off down the corridor, turning at a fork further down.

"OY! Betcha just LOVE for me ta shove an Ice4 up yer arse, eh, ya dirty noble?! Why, once I getta hold a you..." he heard the wizard shout down behind him. He ignored it, dashing further down the corrider, when he caught sight of the wildbow from earlier, hopping along.

Well, it _was_ hopping along. Once it saw Zalbag? Bolted like a bat out of hell.

He ran down after it, following it further and further into the caverns, until they reached a dead-end.

"Gotcha," Zalbag muttered, glaring at the wildbow. He pulled his sword from his sheathe and raised it above his head. "Sorry, but Alma wants a ribbon, and you're the only way I can get one."

"Guess again."

Zalbag turned around. The three from earlier had managed to catch up, and stood face to face with Zalbag.

"Hand over the wildbow before my partner here," the knight threatened, nodding to the behemoth beside him, "decides to use you as a new 'chew toy'."

Zalbag paused, backing up against the wall. This was not good. He could hear the wildbow breathing heavily beside him, little clouds of gas puffing from his nose. Apparently he wasn't the only one who saw just how dire things had gotten.

"Oy, look there, Cedric. Ain't the little boar cute?" the wizard cooed, petting the wildbow. "Aw, it's so cute! Yes it is! Who's a little cutie?"

"Aw, the poor thing's scared. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you," the knight, Cedric, reassured the boar. The behemoth purred in agreement.

Zalbag just stared at the two, at a loss for words. Maybe they were charmed...? He checked his armour – he was wearing an N-Kai armlet, so it wasn't impossible...

"Aw, let's go, Cedric. Striker's prolly scaring the poor thing ta death," the wizard said, putting his hand on the knight's shoulder.

"A'ight," Cedric sighed, "let's go, then." The three turned and left, giving the wildbow one last, rueful glance before leaving the two there, alone.

After a brief pause, Zalbag turned to the little grey boar, an asonished expression on his face. "So, you charmed them, huh?" Zalbag asked, glancing at the wildbow. It nodded.

Zalbag paused. The wildbow had just saved his life, or at least his limbs, from those three bandits. Also: it was cute. That was important. However, if it weren't for it, he wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place. What to do, what to do...

"Sorry, wildbow, but Alma really needs that ribbon," he sighed, raising his sword once more. The wildbow gave him a pitiful look, staring up at the arc knight with watery eyes that could make even a demon break down.

Zalbag hesitated, then put his sword away. "Well, maybe I could get Alma something else," he shrugged. He gave the wildbow a curious look. "Like a pet or something."

Before it could react, Zalbag put it to sleep with a quick spell, and ran down the stony corridor and out of the caverns.

------

"Bishop to D4. Checkmate _again, _Ramza. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"P-please, no more..." Ramza sobbed, crawling into a ball. Dycedarg sighed. Apparently he had broken his younger sibling. Ah well, he could always try again on Delita...

The sound of a door slamming rang through the house. "Ah, Zalbag, I see you've returned, and with a wildbow, nonetheless."

"Yeah, caught the little bugger down at Zirekile Falls," Zalbag replied, letting the boar drop to the ground. "Thought he'd make a great pet for Alma."

"Aw, it's so cu-te," Alma cooed, picking it up and hugging it tightly. "I'll call him Sir Snuggles, 'cause he's so snuggly and cu-u-uute. Thank you, brother!"

Zalbag beamed. He turned to Dycedarg, who was eyeing him with a bemused expression. "I take it that you enjoyed your vacation?"

Zalbag smiled. "Yep, but I'm just glad to be back."


End file.
